


Art for the story "It Really Is About Friendship" by Debbie Tripp

by mella68



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for the story "It Really Is About Friendship" by Debbie Tripp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Really Is About Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7521) by Debbie Tripp. 



Coverart:

Drawing "Homeless Blair":


End file.
